


Be My Valentine?

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: Reincarnated Hearts [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anniversary Chapter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day. Let's see what our group of reincarnations got up to during this day for lovers at Hogwarts, shall we?<br/>(Anniversary and Valentine's Day omake chapter for Consume the Darkness, Return it to Light. Please read the AN as well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from FFn. (I didn't exactly have time to do it since CNY was also close by. Thus its late. Original Anniversary date was February the 14th, 2014)
> 
> Kiri: Hey everyone! Welcome to the Consume the Darkness, Return it to Light Anniversary Chapter! Interestingly enough, I posted this fic on Valentine's Day as well, so it's a Valentine's Day Chapter as well. To all you couples out there, have fun! To the singles, like I am, we'll just have to bear another year giving chocolates to friends and not the significant other we have yet to meet.
> 
> Anyway, note that this Omake chapter will also allude to future chapters of CtDRitL, as well as the past Valentine's Days of most of the KH cast. Also, I hope it would be fluffy, slightly silly and enjoyable enough for you all. Happy Valentine's Day!

**Be My Valentine?**

* * *

_**Valentine's Day 1976** _

"SIRIUS!" Remus shouted as he slammed the entrance to the common room closed. Not looking up from unwrapping another pink box of chocolates, Sirius simply hummed out his reply.

"Hmm? What's up Moony?"

Twitching at Sirius' nonchalant reply, Remus went up to him and dumped the armful of chocolate onto the dog animagus' head, eliciting a pained yelp as Remus growled, "Get. Your. Fangirls. To stop making me their delivery boy!"

"What for? It's not like they're hurting anyone…" Sirius sighed as he rubbed his head and sorted through the new batch of chocolates, the sense of smell gained from his animagus form easily picking out the ones that contained love potions.

The werewolf just crashed himself on one of the couches, curling up in a small ball as he muttered out his complaints, "Your fangirl horde keeps on passing me valentine gifts and chocolates for you. And they keep chasing me down when I try to avoid them! Please… make them stop… It's been going on for the past two years and I already have nightmares about it…"

Nightmares made worse thanks to Remus' past memories. Even if he didn't say it out loud, Remus felt like he was a Cadet again, running away from Zack's fangirl horde as they kept pestering him to give the First-Class SOLDIER their chocolates.

Sirius himself was beginning to have a sense of déjà vu as he watched Remus curl up like Cloud did the last time the blond Cadet got hounded into passing him his fangirls' chocolates and gifts. Taking pity on the wolf, Sirius gave in to Remus' request, "Fine, Remus. I'll just ask them to pass their gifts directly to me DURING our breaks and not in between classes. How about that?"

He sweatdropped as the wolf looked at him with grateful green eyes.

"Thanks Padfoot… You're a life saver!"

* * *

_**Valentine's Day 1993** _

Honestly, Axel had about had it with that hack of a Defence Professor. Of all the things he had to do, he had dwarves send Valentine messages dressed up as cupids. Demented cupids. And he just had to decorate the whole Great Hall in pink. Namine was probably holed up in her room, trying to avoid having a complete breakdown thanks to her phobia of the colour pink. Axel pitied her. Badly. Anyone who dealt with Marluxia had a rather bad fear or hate for the colour. This incident just made Axel hate it more.

Axel was not expecting any Valentine messages that day, since Percy wasn't exactly popular in Gryffindor. Hence he was spared from the hell that was singing dwarves. But what he didn't expect was for him to be pulled aside by his fellow prefect and friend, Penelope Clearwater.

Quickly looking around and sighing once she made sure no one else was around, the blond shyly began to speak.

"Umm… Percy?"

"Yes Penelope?" Axel asked, wondering why she had pulled him aside. And he was shocked when she thrust forward a heart shaped box, eyes closed and face completely red.

"PLEASE BE MY VALENTINE FOR TODAY!"

Axel was stunned. In all honesty, he had not expected Penelope to like him in a romantic manner, considering he was just a fellow prefect and one of the few Gryffindors who could keep up with a Ravenclaw's discussion. Axel sighed as he rubbed his head in frustration, prompting the girl to open her eyes and see his expression.

"I already have someone else I love, Penelope. I don't want to be unfaithful," informed Axel as he looked at the girl directly in the eye.

Dejected at the outright rejection, and the fact that her crush already had a partner, Penelope sighed, "Oh…"

"However," Axel took the box of chocolates, surprising the blond, "I am willing to accept those chocolates, not as a Valentine partner, but as friends. So… are we still friends?"

Eyes wide and sparkling at the fact that her confession had not ruined their friendship, the blue eyed blond smiled and gave a nod, "Friends!"

* * *

At the end of the day though, when Axel returned to the Gryffindor dorms, he laid down on his bed mentally begging for Roxas to regain his memories faster and get him out of having to deal with any more confessions. One was enough!

* * *

_**Valentine's Day 1996** _

Axel had not been expecting boxes of chocolates to be delivered to his table that Valentines' Day, much less by four different owls.

The first three were from Xion, Naminé, and Penelope Clearwater. Xion's had been a total surprise since Axel hadn't even known she was alive. As for Naminé, she always sent him a box. And even though the red head had rejected her years ago, Penelope still sent chocolates to him on Valentine's Day out of friendship. The fourth box, however, came with a letter, and was carried by a large eagle owl.

_Hey my Flame,_

_Hope you aren't too lonely in the office this Valentine's Day. I thought you would appreciate the gesture, so I made you some chocolate with your favourite flavours. Took me a while to get the taste right, but I hope you enjoy it! Happy Valentines' Day!_

_Love,  
Destiny._

One bite into the chocolate had Axel blinking and happily savouring the rest.

Chilli and Sea-Salt Chocolate? Strange, but considering he loved the spicy taste and random moments of saltiness in the chocolate, Axel had to declare it as a favourite, and spent the rest of the evening after work planning what gift to get for Roxas during White Day.

Of course, the rest of his co-workers ended up glaring at him for the rest of day thanks to him receiving four boxes of chocolates. But Axel paid them no mind.

* * *

_**Valentine's Day 1997** _

Riku was looking forward to Valentine's Day. The first one since Sora transferred into Hogwarts. Because of this, he wondered what Sora was going to give him that day. So when he woke up, Riku had been sorely disappointed to find out that Sora was nowhere to be found.

No one saw Sora. Not his year mates, nor his teachers. Roxas in particular had been rather jittery at the fact that Sora was nowhere to be found, though he did calm down a little after Axel abducted him for the afternoon and left Slytherin in a total panic.

By the end of the day Riku had received several Valentine chocolates from the female population, all of which he either dumped out of the window, or tossed into the flames. After all, none of them were from the person he wanted chocolate from the most.

So when he returned to his dorm, Riku was understandably surprised to see Sora sound asleep on his bed, clutching a star shaped box wrapped in a ribbon.

Quietly removing the box from the sleeping Sora's hold, Riku opened it and found several star shaped chocolates. Taking a bite of one of them, the taste of chocolate mixed with the tangy flavour of the papou fruit inside it, causing Riku to blink and stare at the sleeping brunette.

A smile slowly appeared on his face as Riku secretly fed the sleeping Sora the remaining half of the chocolate that Riku had taken a bite off. The brunette deserved a rest if he had spent almost the entire day making him the chocolate coated papou fruit. And Sora deserved to share a piece. If only to allow their paths to always intertwine and never separate again.

And with that, Valentine's Day that night passed, with the sounds of Riku and Sora's quiet breathing while curled up against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you had fun reading this Omake, please leave a comment on your way out! Also, a Fanfiction Progress page has been made available on my tumblr site, which includes links to my long fics that are not here on AO3, but is on Fanfiction.net. Here's the link to the site: rainixdra.tumblr.com 
> 
> Kiri Kaitou Clover


End file.
